customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Musical Castle (1996 home video) (Joshy TheMovieGuy's version)
Barney's Musical Castle is Barney's third stage show and first national tour, which originally toured North America from 1996 until 1998. The filmed performance of this show was released on home video on May 19, 1998. It was later performed in Asia in 2004, moving to the Middle East in 2006, Chile in 2008, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2013. Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voie: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Mr. Sign (David Voss) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Knights in Shining Armor * The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops and Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 Castles So High (Reprise) Wave the Flags Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill and This Little Piggy) Knights' Dance Musical Castle Costumes Medley: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) I Put a Smile On I'm the King Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) (Reprise) It's a Great Day (Reprise) I Love You Book Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle (book) Gallery 18221698_10212280528511148_1320278684241301462_n.jpg 2640 1080874591882 1526830767 207612 3369520 n.jpg 2640 1080873071844 1526830767 207604 1186724 n.jpg BMCCast.jpeg|The cast. Trivia *This live show/video marked: **The first time since ''Barney's Big Surprise'', where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. **The only time a Barney show begins with a projected screen. *In the North American tour, a Barney doll with a sandbox is featured before the show starts. *During the second verse of "I Love You", Penny signs out the words. *This video is shown in the movie Jurassic Park III starring Trevor Morgan who plays Cody in ''Barney's Great Adventure''. *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. *Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. *No one preformed in the intermission act in the Puerto Rico tour. *A spanish based soundtrack titled El Castillo Musical de Barney was released in 1998. Video Category:1996